


Sensitivities

by TempestandTeacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bonding, Breeding, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, True Mates, coming from nipple stimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestandTeacup/pseuds/TempestandTeacup
Summary: So, this is my first time writing an ABO series, and my first time exploring lactation kink. My apologies for any spelling or grammar errors as this is not beta read. I did a bit of research on female and male anatomy and sensitivity levels. Also did some research on lactation for specific terms, converted at my own whim to suit my rendering of the dynamics in this omegaverse. Not sure how many chapters this will end up being, but my plan is to write alternating chapters between Will and Hannibal's individual POV's in a situation. I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 154





	1. Will's POV

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing an ABO series, and my first time exploring lactation kink. My apologies for any spelling or grammar errors as this is not beta read. I did a bit of research on female and male anatomy and sensitivity levels. Also did some research on lactation for specific terms, converted at my own whim to suit my rendering of the dynamics in this omegaverse. Not sure how many chapters this will end up being, but my plan is to write alternating chapters between Will and Hannibal's individual POV's in a situation. I hope you enjoy it!

Will squirms inside the new shirt he had bought and grimaces. The band inside that he is wearing is a new design and he isn’t quite sure if he likes it. Not that he likes them anyway, in the strictest sense of the word. They are necessary, the most functional aspect of an omega's wardrobe. 

The societal dynamics and role of an omega had changed drastically over the last hundred years; gone are the times that they were expected to be bedded and bred and spend their days nourishing litters of pups. The Omegas of modern times, both male and female alike, could choose to live any life they so pleased. The times had caught up with the concept of individual choice and the sexes it would seem are now (mostly) on an even footing . Unfortunately, biology was not so quick to catch on.

Will shifts again in his button down. Its possible he had made the band underneath too tight, so he quickly shucks off the flannel.

The band crosses his chest neatly, two small divited cups built to house the flatter, more broad male omegan breasts. This one was satin, wireless, a bandeau that hooked behind. It had added straps at the top that were thin and criss-crossed against Will’s back. Will pulls down the wrap of fabric and uncinches it in the back. The soft fabric falls away, exposing his petite breasts and the raised nubs at the center.

Will hisses at the rush of cooler air against his skin there. Omegan nipples are incredibly sensitive. A byproduct of olden days where omegas were expected to tend to litters of pups throughout their lives. Bach then the typical living arrangements were whole families sharing a complex or large house, not unlike a small village. The omegas of the households bore the children, often several omegas pregnant at once, and nursed each other’s pups depending on who was hungry at any given moment. 

Even the omegas who had not yet fallen pregnant or were not mated participated. Not every omega was able to produce enough milk to nourish its offspring, so nature had seen fit to make up for this in their lactation biology. When an omega’s nipples are stimulated, the brain produces the chemical prolactin, the hormone essential to the body’s production of milk, as well as oxytocin, the general “feel good” chemical of the body. Oxytocin causes contractions of the alveoli in the nipples to allow for the milk to be expressed, as well as increases the omega’s natural pain tolerance. If stimulated often enough the body would begin to regularly produce milk, which then would only need to be sustained by the continual emptying of the breast. 

To allow for all omegas to help in ensuring adequate milk supply and therefore maximum offspring survival, an omega’s nipples would heighten in sensitivity after the onset of puberty. It wasn’t unheard of for omegas to be found attempting to shut themselves away from their family and friends due to painful chaffing and overstimulated pain that any material rubbing against them would produce during a heat cycle. Outside of a formal heat was not much better. The function behind this advent of nature was shaped through the needs of the family. If more milk was needed for litters, an unmated omega past puberty would begin, either on their own or with a partner, to begin regularly stimulating their nipples. Once this was done, the increased sensitivity helped to activate the hormonal cycle that regulates Lactogenisis II. It was preferable for this to take place with a partner as the added suckling and suction would hasten the onset of Lactogenesis III and IV, wherein the body’s milk production would switch to a controlled supply-and-demand and the breasts would only need to be continually emptied to produce further lactation. Once this was achieved, the omega could now begin nursing other offspring in the family to supplement dwindling milk supplies. 

Will looks at himself in the mirror. His breasts hang freely, small and delicate. The nipples in the center are hard and raised as always, a dusky light brown that resembles the chocolate color of his curls. He has barely ever touched them, preferring instead to keep them tightly wrapped up and safe from the gaze of others and any direct stimulation, unintentional or otherwise. During his heats they grow unbearably sensitive, to the point where he can’t stand anything to touch them. He has never spent his heat with anyone. The heat clinics nowadays were as plentiful as the coffee shops, and it was not hard for him to book a week’s stay in a Heat Hotel to ride out the painful process. Some of the fancier ones even went so far as to supply a fully stocked refrigerator for hydration and nutritional needs, as well as an ample collection of knotting and stimulation devices.

Will had always looked askance at the pumps when he saw them there, mixed in alongside the other devices. He knew how they could be used and had once or twice thought about it. But he had always instead gone for one of the medium sized self-inflatable knotting dildos. The clinics served their purpose for this. He was in and out within the week and back fresh as a daisy to his classes and Jack Crawford’s unfortunate late night messages calling him in to a new case.

It had been his lot in life. Besides, he had seen no use for a partner then. While its true that the societal expectations had for the most part evened out between the sexes, Will had still convinced himself that, were he to eventually take a mate, the expectation would nevertheless be that he let himself be bred and care for litters of pups.

It was silly, he knew. The role of an omega was much different in the present day. As the classic familial structure began to crumble over the decades and families dispersed to their own smaller nuclear households, omegas saw less of a need to provide this role of extra nourishment within their family units. The omega’s rights movement saw a new generation spring forwards---one who stood tall next to their Alpha counterpart and shared the responsibilities of nurturing their offspring with their chosen partner---alpha, beta, or even another omega. You could be who you want and choose who you want; Will had just been convinced that no one would want  _ him _ .

Will watches his reflection as he reaches up and lightly plucks at one of the thick buds. Pleasure instantly sings through him, and he feels his empty womb inside contract as a droplet of slick leaks out from his hole. 

he chews his lip.  _ So good. _

It’s why he always has them covered---why the bandeau has a centerpiece insert within each cup to closely encase the sensitive flesh in a semi-hard structure before it is held in the soft fabric. When an omega’s nipples are stimulated, the body produces oxytocin, which floods the body with a near overwhelming sense of pleasure. Its primary function during lactation is the release of milk. But it is also produced in even more vast quantities when an Alpha, Omega, or even Beta reaches orgasm. It’s the “feel good” chemical, but also the bonding chemical. Alpha and Omega bodies are practically swimming in it after a mating session. Bonds can be cemented for life if a bite takes place in these moments following release when the two are still tied together.

Its in all the college textbooks, and of course Will has read it. His Human Sexuality psychology textbook had gone into enough detail to make even the instructor blush at times during lecture. He remembers the full page Omega anatomy diagram. There had been one for the female version and one for the male. They had spent a whole class discussing the biology of both. Will remembers particularly how similar Male Alphas and Omegas were said to be in form and structure, the three primary differences being the alpha’s lengthier penis, absence of a womb for bearing offspring, and a reduction in nipple size. Omega’s of course lacked their counterpart’s knot, and had a front hole that was self lubricating during arousal and penetration. Back then Will had hated his body and longed for what he imagined as a much simpler set of parts in an Alpha.

These days he doesn’t hold contempt for his body as much as he used to, especially not since He and Hannibal’s fall. Something had changed for him since they made their escape from the sea. Maybe its the way Hannibal looks at him now. Will had never bothered to look for it, but now he does whenever he and Hannibal are near. The older man will be changing their dressings and Will will steal a long glance at Hannibal’s face.

There’s always a reverence to it when he’s touching Will. His surgeon hands are rougher now that they are finally seeing more daily use than the cutting of vegetables in a kitchen. But Will only ever feels the softness in them as Hannibal gently holds his side to wrap the bandage over the dragon’s stab wound or turns his chin with the brush of a thumb to check the healing progress of his damaged cheek. 

It makes him suck in a breath now remembering. His breasts sway lightly at the movement of his chest. Will touches the other nipple.  _ Mmm _ . It feels just as good as the first. 

A couple more drops of slick seep out and wet his briefs. His small cock stirs in his briefs and starts to harden. Will’s hand stays at his chest and begins gently flicking at the nipple. His other hand squeezes his cock through his briefs.

_ Fuck  _ If only a couple small touches and a thought of Hannibal’s hands does this he wonders what the man’s mouth on him would do…

No. 

No, he doesn’t want to go here. Not yet. Will hastily palms the bandeau and slips it around himself once again, this time making sure the hook is on the first set of latches, and pulls the satin device in place, careful that the center inserts are in their proper place. 

“There,” he says to his reflection. “Much better.” The flannel shirt is replaced as well as a pair comfy slacks. No use looking like the mess he feels, after all. Maybe Hannibal has rubbed off on him more than he thinks.

Will pauses when he hears the floorboards in the hallway creak slightly as he zips up his pants.


	2. Hannibal's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal stops by Will's room and accidentally witnesses Will touching himself in front of the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Thank you for the lovely comments encouraging me to continue this. Again, not beta-read so please excuse any typos!

Hannibal had spent the day busying himself with laundry. He finds it soothing, typical domestic duty that it is. It's a sign of a life being lived and tended to, which he can't deny pleases him. So when it had come time to divy up the chores between himself and Will, Hannibal had gladly chosen it. He washes both sets of their laundry on the weekends. Will tends to be out of the house most often then, either working in his shop across the yard fixing this week’s new dumpster dive, or taking a quick trip with his fishing pole to the pond not a mile from their home. By Sunday afternoon Hannibal is able to fold everything and load them into their respective baskets, Puccini usually playing in the background to keep him company in their living area. Then he delivers the baskets to their rooms. 

It is for this precise reason now that he is making his way down the hallway towards Will’s room. His is the closest of their two abodes, so Hannibal begins there. His arms are heavy with the basket containing Will’s various sundries---some of which Hannibal approves of and others rather less so. 

Will had gone to the local clothing store earlier the previous week on a clothes shopping trip. When he had returned, he carried two bags nearly overflowing with various items. Will had preferred to do his shopping separate from Hannibal, something about “different tastes spoiling the dish” being the younger man’s excuse. Though the few fitted slacks and soft dress shirts did not escape his notice peeking out the top as Will had walked by.

The cheap flannel button downs and flimsy khaki shorts also did not slip by later when he had sat down to fold their laundry. Hannibal had eyed them skeptically, silently making a note to himself to revisit the issue later. It would not due to have any items of clothing go missing so close to their purchase date. Hannibal was nothing if not patient.

And so he arrives at Will’s open door, basket in hand to make his usual drop off. He is expecting Will to be out of the house like he normally is by now, so he almost makes to push in as he always does. He pauses though at the sound of rustling inside.

Curious.

Hannibal stops and gently sets the basket down behind him. He stands up, expecting to see Will perched at his fishing lure station or some such thing.

Instead he is greeted by Will’s nearly naked reflection in the full length standing mirror.

Hannibal is quick to pull himself off to the side behind the doorframe, he hopes, before Will has taken notice of him. While he has always held an intrinsic fascination with Will that bordered on obsession and certainly was at times obscene, it would not due to openly intrude upon Will in this way. Especially not after the tentative peace that had taken several months to broker between the two of them. Hannibal loves Will and wants everything with him, but knows that it is not something that can be rushed, and certainly is not something that can be taken during moments not meant to be seen.

Still, Will’s bared omega form is a temptation beyond the strength that his inner alpha can resist the urge to look upon. Hannibal eyes him from the doorway. 

Will is standing in his briefs and wrap, fidgeting as he is wont to do. This, along with the flannel button down tossed carelessly to the side tells Hannibal that Will is uncomfortable with his clothes to some degree. Hannibal holds his breath when he sees Will reach behind himself to unhook the wrap.

Hannibal has seen Will in many states of undress over the years. That night after the Verger farm he had undressed Will down to his boxers and placed him in his pajamas after cleaning up the cuts along his face. The bullet he had taken outside the Offizi Gallery had been removed by Hannibal’s hand and the wound tended to after Will had been gently stripped of his shirt. And finally, he had seen to both of their wounds when Chiyo had pulled them from the ocean after their fall that night with the Dragon. 

Hannibal has seen much of Will’s body, but he has never seen this. 

Will eases the garment down his front and lays it on a chair off to the side. His small breasts hang unfettered along his broad chest, skin pale and delicate and soft looking even at this distance. And in the center are two dusky, milk chocolate colored buds, hard and raised already in the exposed air.

_ Beautiful _

The back of Hannibal’s throat constricts in a low vibrating growl that he has to bite back at the last second.

Will is completely bare now, save the small briefs he still wears. Hannibal’s insides clench when Will makes a short hissing sound that comes out more as a whine when the cold air hits his freshly uncovered breasts.

Hannibal continues to regard his reflection in the mirror, attention rapt. Will is just standing there looking at himself for the longest seconds. When his right arm moves it is to his chest and Hannibal watches as Will gently flicks one of the hard nubs between his fingers. 

The effect it produces is instantaneous. He watches Will groan slightly and part his lips.. A flush spreads down his neck and his hips arch just slightly towards the mirror.

Hannibal smells the younger man’s building arousal flood the air and has to close his eyes. He recognizes the scent of slick right away. Hannibal is still a doctor, with or without a valid medical license. He went through school and residency and has treated numerous patients. He knows what is to be expected of Omegan biology, even had the pleasure of experiencing it first hand on several occasions. 

He also knows that, however intimate a pair’s coupling was, it was still considered untoward to touch an omega’s breasts without explicit permission, let alone to use one’s mouth. Most omega’s naturally shied away from any direct stimulation to this area apart from those who had recently birthed pups, especially male omegas. The clitoral glans in a female human has 8000 nerve endings. An omega’s nipple has around 7000, making it nearly as sensitive, but lacking the hood to protect itself from unwanted stimulation. The unfettered sensitivity of it makes it more likely to produce an increased level of pleasurable oxytocin, and therein, hopefully, to inspire the omega to continue to provide the required stimulation to induce the supplemental lactation needed within the family. 

A vestigial reminder of a shared ancestral past but nevertheless a carryover that frequently troubles young omegas. Female omegas seem to handle this better than their male counterparts, given that they already possess an organ of comparable sensitivity, for the bud between their legs is considerably more sensitive than the head of the male’s penis. 

That being said, nearly all the omegas that Hannibal had encountered were very protective of their chests, particularly the males--- some even going so far as to request surgical augmentation to desentize them. Support wraps were developed to specially encase the breasts, since without adequate cover from the weight and friction of their clothes, spontaneous lactation would tend to occur over time. This level of constant sensitivity could be quite troubling for an omega, especially a younger one. And, in some rarer cases, it could be something else.

  
  


Will pauses in his ministrations, palm coming to rest flat over his heart. The far-away stare Hannibal can see in Will’s eyes through the mirror tells him that Will is imagining or remembering something in his head. Whatever it is, it makes the tent in Will’s briefs become ever more prominent. 

What Hannibal would give to know what the other man is thinking. He has to stifle a growl once again as his inner alpha tells him to make himself known to Will---to finally take what’s his. 

But Will isn’t his, is he? Not truly---not yet. There have been tender touches between the two of them these months---a hand at the small of a back, lips brushing a shoulder in passing, a hand on the other’s at dinner. But these had not gone beyond a few seconds of blushing eye contact on Will’s part and a knowing smile on Hannibal’s. Sometimes it feels like their life here in the countryside is a delicate bubble that shelters them in a space seemingly outside of time and entirely separate from their past lives and dynamic. One that could be easily burst should either decide to make any drastic moves to change things. 

So they haven’t. And domestic life has quietly moved along as they enjoy the peace that only each other’s company can provide them. The easy pleasure that they bring one another just by sharing spaces has made Hannibal think more on the notion of true mates and bonding bites recently.

Towards the end of his time in medical school, Hannibal had spent a fair bit of time researching and studying omegan and alpha anatomy, as well as bonds. The slang term “True Mates” had been thrown around by classmates over the years. It was likened to something mystical and became overly hyped in the media. In reality it is simply a bond created between an Alpha and Omega couple when their claiming bite is done in the midst of a simultaneous orgasm during a heat and rut that are co-occurring. The incredible rush of oxytocin floods the pair’s bodies at the same time, cementing a bond that is much harder to break than under any other mating conditions.

It had both terrified and elated Hannibal in equal measure to imagine this happening between himself and Will. They both know that they can no longer survive separation. In Hannibal’s mind this is the next logical step for them. He also knows that Will has been reluctant to change things between them. Hannibal himself has been wary to push at the peace they have carved for themselves. But all things must change eventually. He hopes he can show Will that they can and still remain intact.

Hannibal comes back to himself to focus on the form in the mirror, just as Will has also returned. This time when he looks at Will’s eyes reflected there they are focused, but entirely here in the present moment. 

The hand Will has at his chest has not moved during this time. Now Hannibal watches with increasing arousal and curiosity, as Will drags his hand over to the other bud and continues his ministrations. Will gasps at the touch, and Hannibal watches as fine tremors skate down the other man’s slim torso. 

Hannibal wets his lips at the sight. He smells the scent of slick grow stronger from the room. Will rocks his hips and slides his other hand over to rub at the front of his briefs, a mewl of a noise passing through his lips.

It's obscene, and intimate, and gorgeous.

Hannibal pulls back from the doorway in this moment. It's almost painful to tear his eyes away from such a beautiful sight, but he knows that they were not meant to see this. He couldn't help himself to look but it certainly doesn't mean he can help himself to stay.

Trying his best to continue his current silence, Hannibal picks up the basket (no sense in leaving evidence) and begins to gingerly step away.

The sound of the hardwood plank giving a slight creak from beneath his foot feels loud enough to wake the dead in the relative quiet of the house.

Hannibal cringes to himself at this but continues his trek, slow and steady, the remainder of the way across the house to their living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come tumble with me! @OfTempestsAndTeacups


End file.
